1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for medication dispensing and monitoring. More particularly, the present invention is directed to systems and methods for patient medication compliance assistance and monitoring.
2. Background
Each year, numerous patients are admitted to hospitals for complications resulting from medication non-compliance. Statistics indicate that over one-third of elderly patients admitted to hospitals are admitted due to some form of medication non-compliance. Among the most frequently cited reasons for non-compliance are failing to take the proper medication or combination of medications, administering the incorrect dosage, and forgetting to take the medication altogether. For certain minor illnesses, failing to take medication may result in mild discomfort that may be treated on an outpatient basis. For more serious illnesses, however, medication non-compliance can result in long-term hospital care and/or death.
In addition, failure to follow a prescribed treatment ultimately may make the virus or bacteria resistant to treatment and create a potential health risk by creating drug-resistant strains of the disease. Human Immunodeficiency Virus ("H.I.V") infection is one example of an illness requiring strict adherence to prescribed medications. Unfortunately, adhering to a typical H.I.V. drug regimen is often easier said than done. For instance, in a recent article, one patient described his daily medication schedule as follows: At 8:30 a.m., the patient must take two pills of Crixivan. At 10:30 p.m., the patient takes one pill each of Zerit, Epivir, and Blaxin. At 2:30 p.m., he must take one pill each of Prednisone, Zovirax, Bactrim, and a prescribed multivitamin. At 4:30 p.m., the patient takes two additional Crixivan pills. At 10:30 a.m., he takes one pill each of Zerit, Epivir, and Biaxin. Finally, at 12:30 a.m., the patient must take two more Crixivan pills. In addition, certain pills must be taken with food while other pills may not be taken with food. Needless to say, following such a complicated drug regimen can be a difficult task.
One cause of medication non-compliance are drug labels that are difficult to read, particularly for those with vision problems. Although the label print size may be increased, even large-print labeling does not improve compliance if the patient forgets the overall drug regimen. Acknowledging the problems of non-compliance and poor labelling, some physicians have attempted to remotely notify patients using an audible beeper. The audible beeper, however, is not very useful in reminding patients which drugs to take, the proper dosage of those drugs, and whether or not food must be taken with the drug. Moreover, the patient usually has no method to remotely respond to the physician. Thus, the physician has no way of knowing whether or not the patient has complied with the drug regimen.
Various systems have been proposed to address the problem of patient medication compliance but such systems fail to provide a complete or practical solution to the problem. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,884 to Behl, issued Sep. 25, 1984, describes a programmable medication system for storing and dispensing pills. The system includes a dispensing unit with numerous compartments for storing pills. Each compartment is associated with an indicator. The unit further includes a memory for storing a medication regimen. At the appropriate time, an audible alarm and the visual indicator remind the patient that a particular drug must be taken. The Behl device has several drawbacks, however. First, the system, itself, is very complicated, requiring the patient (or physician or pharmacist) to program in the regimen using a multi-key, multi-light control panel. Second, the device cannot be remotely programmed. Once the device leaves the control of the physician or pharmacist, only the patient can physically alter the regimen. Third, the device places no limit on the individual number of pills that a patient may take. Thus, compliance is still not assured. Finally, the dispensing unit dispenses a fixed number of different medications. If the patient requires more than four different types of medication, she must remember to administer this medication manually.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,831 to Churchill, issued Dec. 10, 1996 discloses a memory assistance device that reminds a patient to take a particular medication. The device includes three separate units: a reminder unit, a compliance processor, and a supervisory unit. The reminder unit includes a microprocessor, a memory, an input key, and an alarm to remind to audibly remind the patient to administer the medication. The compliance processor includes a CPU, a pill case, and a modem. Data on user compliance or noncompliance is stored in the compliance processor and sent to the supervisory unit via modem. The Churchill device, however, includes only a single pill case. Thus, the patient cannot be reminded to take several different medications. In addition, the Churchill apparatus provides only limited response by the patient to the physician. The patient cannot notify the physician of contraindications and/or side effects. Further, the Churchill device is stationary, thereby restricting the patient to his/her home or ward.
Accordingly, a need presently exists for a solution to the medication compliance problem. In particular, a need exists for a remote medication dispensing system that stores a complex drug regimen and reminds patients to comply with medication requirements.
Further, a need exists for a medication dispensing system that monitors medication compliance.
Further, a need exists for a medication dispensing system that allows patients to notify or respond to physicians or pharmacists about contraindications or side effects.
Further, a need exists for a medication dispensing system that can hold many different types of medication.